fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 20: Belladonna's Lair/Annabelle Rescues Sasha
Category:Tyson1993 As Sasha La Fleur, Roscoe, and Desoto traveled deeper and deeper, the waters became darker and colder where the light cannot penetrate. Sasha felt much nervously scared as she swam past the anglerfish, gulper eels, and viperfish, and she even also felt like she was being followed. She thought she saw glowing eyes in the dark. Sebastian, Oliver, Bess and Annabelle tried to swim after Sasha, Roscoe and Desoto, but it was too dark for them to find them. Oliver was scared of being in the dark. Luckily, Annabelle used her necklace with heart on it as a light. The heart glowed neon bright like a flashlight, so she, Sebastian, Oliver, and Bess can find Sasha. Suddenly, Annabelle and her crew saw the entrance of Belladonna's Lair. It was a big black coral rock shaped like a sea monster. It scared the group until they realized it was a rock and not a real monster. Sasha stopped right in front of the entrance thankful that the jaws were so large that there was plenty of room to swim between the teeth of the sea monster entrance, but still stalactites and stalagmites filled the entrance like razor sharp teeth. Taking a nervous gulp, she entered the cave following Roscoe and Desoto. The hallways were dark, and the two mer-dobermans led the way. Nervously, Sasha followed behind them, but as they swam further, she heard moaning and howling sounds as they entered the next hallway. Sasha looked down and noticed something moving along the bottom. She then paled in fright as some light shined in and showed the horrifying polyps. Then suddenly, one of them shot at her, wrapping around her wrist. She struggled, trying to pull it off, until the final tug, she broke free. In fear, she swam fast to the mer-dobermans' side as they reached their final destination. Sasha was very frightened at polyps as Roscoe and Desoto laughed at her. When they entered Belladonna's lair room, she noticed a huge conch hung from the ceiling, a few shelves full of strange concoctions, a vanity mirror, and a cauldron shaped like a closed claw hand in the middle of the room. "This is where Belladonna lives," she thought. "Hello Sasha. Remember me? we spoke at Laila's party?" Belladonna spoke up from the conch. Sasha nervously came in, and she saw Belladonna swam her way out of the conch, as she said quirking, "I'm glad to see that Roscoe and Desoto didn't scare you off and that they safely led you here from the Coral Reef Inn." Sasha nervously said, "Uhhh... This place is spooky. Do you live here?" Belladonna grinned as she touched Sasha's green mertail with her paw feeling the green fish scales, and then she said, "Why yes, This is my home. I'm glad you find it creepy. So Sasha, I feel like you are in love with Charlie. You see, Your father is wrong about him." As Sasha and Belladonna talk, Annabelle, Sebastian, Oliver, and Bess made it to the lair and watched from behind a rock and they heard Belladonna saying, "If your mertail is pure as pretty and beautiful like your mother, your father, your sisters, and my dear cousin, how come my mertail is beastly and hazardous?" She showed Sasha her mertail that it had sharp spikes on it and it is used as a defensive mechanism with deadly and poisonous spikes. Sasha said, "Your mertail is very intimidating. Why do you try to overthrow my father and Annabelle?" Belladonna laughed and said, "Never mind your father and my goody fishtailed cousin Angelfish who was lucky to be your aunt and friend. I know she showed you the way up to the surface. How about I help you get your perfect dog Chuckie?" Then Belladonna broke out singing, "Poor Unfortunate Souls." When she finished she said, "All I want from you is your voice. I will make a potion that will turn you into a land dog to be with Chuckie for three days. Got that, three days. If he kisses you before the sunsets on the third day, you will remain a land dog and you'll regain your voice. If he doesn't, you'll turn back into a merdog, and I will keep your voice and soul! All you have to do is sign this agreement and drink this potion!" Annabelle knew she, Bess, and Sebastian needed to act quick before Sasha agreed to anything. As Oliver with Sebastian remained behind the rock, Annabelle and Bess came swimming into the scene, and Annabelle said, "You EVIL VIPERFISH! She doesn't agree to anything! I won't let this happen!" As she pulled Sasha away from Belladonna and her two mer-dobermans. Annabelle said, "Hurry Sasha, we gotta leave now! There's a better solution, I know it! She wants your voice and soul!" Belladonna became very angry and shouted "GET THOSE MERDOGS!" As her porcupine pufferfish spikes on her black mertail poked out, she became very furious. Sasha, Bess, and Annabelle took off swimming as fast as they could. Sasha looked over her shoulder and saw the green eyes of two large eels swimming behind them. Then up ahead, they saw two big sharks swimming at them. Annabelle said, "Follow me!" As she changed direction. "It looks like we need some help." At that moment, the heart necklace began to glow. Annabelle used it to communicate with dolphins, swordfish, and sea turtles. As they swam away from their pursuers and towards the surface, they saw a school of dolphins, swordfish and turtles rushing to help. Once the sharks and eels were chased away by the dolphins, swordfish, and sea turtles, they found Sabastian and Oliver safe on the surface. Annabelle said, "We need to get to a safer place. Let's go towards Charlie's palace by the shore!" "Right, we don't have much time." Said Sebastian. And the group started swimming toward the shore. Meanwhile, Belladonna watched the group escape through her crystal ball. She cursed and punched in the water and said, "You may think you won this time, Annabelle, but believe me, it's not over...!"